


Turntables

by Feathers Lakshmana (SleepingEmpress)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Chaos is tired of dealing with zeus' shit, F/M, Family, Fix It, Goddess Percy, No HoO, Saving Olympus, Second Chances, Time Travel, Zeus' A+ Everything, Zeus' A+ Parenting, but also fluff, fem Percy, ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 13:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16063781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingEmpress/pseuds/Feathers%20Lakshmana
Summary: She didn't do it for Zeus. She didn't do it for Olympus. She did it for her family, the one she had when she was nobody, and the one built for herself, who was caught between the war of father and son.Percy is given a second chance, moments after her victory that cost her everything. She is given one final quest and in return she could guarantee the safety of her family. But how easy is one quest when she must go against Olympus itself and it's king to find the one thing she seeks?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AU: Okay, crappy summary. I've been... through the shittiest years of my life, and just came out from a massive (4 damn years...) writers block. I've gotten rusty as hell so I apologize for that. I'll just see where this takes me, and hope I find my path again.

She killed him...

In the end, she killed him. Took a dagger and plunged it through his weak spot, and all the while, he smiled in relief, telling her that it was her he thought of to bind his humanity.

She didn't do it for Zeus. She didn't do it for Olympus. She did it for her family, the one she built for herself, who was caught between the war of father and son. She did it for her father who tried so hard and her sweet mother who was mostly unaware of the dangers she faced. She did it for her friends at Camp. For Thalia and Annabeth, who were sisters to her before anything else, and Nico who was so lost yet managed to do the right thing. For Silena and Bianca and all the other lives lost. And most of all, she did it for Luke. The person she loved, who was so wronged by this world yet still became a hero in his last moments.

She watched, as the last vestiges of life left his eyes. Watched as his soul moved into the afterlife. There was plenty of time for mourning later. For now she must remain strong.

Then cold crept into her. Slowly she watched the world around her ripple, then it all froze.

She wanted to groan, getting into a battle stance. She prepared for Kronos, seeing time itself freeze. Instead, she found someone else. Before her stood a man dressed in a suit as dark as the void itself. He himself was really pale though, with white hair and the universe reflecting through his pitch dark eyes.

The being screamed of ancient power, older even then the titans. His mere presence left her feeling like a little child, standing before a conquering emperor. Then, he smiled warmly at her.

"Perseus Chrysanthia Jackson. Well met," the man speaks.

"Er... hi?" she manages awkwardly and the man chuckles.

"Worry not child, I do not expect you to know who I am..," he smiles kindly. "I am the void from which all began. I am Chaos, father of all."

"Lord Chaos," Percy tests it out on her lips, before hesitantly and awkwardly bowing. Unused as she was to proper customs, she wasn't about to test the being that made the cosmos...

"You have bested Kronos..., and at the cost of your loved one. Such deeds deserve reward. Specially from those who do not ask of it." he says.

"My grandchild..., Kronos that is, has done so much horrible things in his bid to rule. At the same time however, this level of destruction could've been prevented if not for Zeus' willful ignorance of the situation," Chaos sighs deeply. "I have let things go for years, hoping that they may learn and grow up but, it never happened. I think it is high time I intervene, child."

"Now? Isn't it a little too late now?" Percy asks, angry. This... God could've stepped in before any of them were sacrificed! Before Luke was sacrificed.

"Understand, child, that I needed proof that Zeus has learned nothing, before I make my move. And worry not, for things will be better soon." He grins enigmatically.

"Percy, moments from now you will be called onto Olympus. You will be offered godhood and you will decline it. Instead, you will ask for better treatment of the minor deities and the children of camp." As Chaos spoke Percy hummed noncommittally, thinking that this was indeed something she would do. "Still, it will not end there. The giants will rise and more and more of Zeus' mistakes will come to pile up, with you young ones caught in between trying to fix things... I.., offer you something else. A solution."

"What?" Part of her was glad that after this, things would hopefully get better. But part of her, well a part of her felt resentful, that they had to buy their future with his life.

"Time.," he answers simply with a grin on his pale lips. "I give you time."

"Umm... I'm sure this must make sense to you but...," the man raises a hand to stop her tirade, grin still intact.àp

"Let me explain then," he said. "My offer is a two part gift. One of which is a gift for mankind, and well a job for you really. The other, is my reward to you young one, for all of your sacrifices. Now, the only reason Kronos has yet to fade is because he is tied to time. So long as time moves, he exists. As my first gift then, I wish to make you the goddess of time."

He snickers at her dumbfounded expression. "You will become goddess of time, young one. This would lead to Kronus fading. Afterwards, you will embark on your last quest, to save humanity. The reign of Zeus must come to an end, and you my child shall be the key to his downfall. "

"Under his reign, the world has festered," Chaos continued. "In his bid to remain in power, he has deliberately weakened the other gods by polluting their domains and detaching them from the mortals. The world is dying and ancient forces gather to take advantage of their weakness and you, their children, pay the price."

"Last I interfered, I had put Zeus in power. The act left me week, pushing me into deep slumber for millennia. Now, I awaken to see that I have left Zeus in place for too long and power has warped him. Perseus Jackson, once again you are asked to save the universe. Will you do it?"

"This feels unfair. We've only just gotten up. We're still reeling. But at the same time, simply the idea that there won't be anyone else like Luke, feels like enough reason to," Percy says honestly. "If I do this.., if I overthrow Olympus, what becomes of the other gods? And who becomes king?"

Chaos' smiles warmly at her question. "Those who have no wish for power, who do what is needed without regard for recognition, are the ones most deserving of it. You, Percy, shall be queen. You know in your heart, who is redeemable and who is not. I trust you."

"Lastly child, the final part of this," he said, not letting Percy get a word in. "I will expend a lot of my energy to do this, but I believe in doing so, I will be giving you ample reward and motivation. You will begin your quest 5 years into the past, back when Luke was still alive. Will you take it Percy? Will you save Luke Castellan, the gods and all of humanity?"

Phrased like that, there was no way she could refuse.


	2. Weaves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I'll cough up what I have now and write the next one. I'll upload that when I get a read of how this one's recieved...

It was disorienting.

The last thing Percy remembered was Chaos kissing her forehead, before darkness surrounded her very being. She felt weightless, as if she was scattered across the void of the universe itself.

She watched as numerous golden threads, too many to count, lifted from the darkness and wound around her giving her being. She felt eternity settle over her like a mantle, and age wind itself around her very being. She felt a million ticks of seconds passing together and the infinite expanse of time in one all encompassing second.

This was her. Her godly form. Enshrouded in golden light, wound by the ticks of time and given form by the fabric of the universe.

As she calmed down, content to finally be, she understood what she was and what she can be. Instinctively grasping her abilities, she reached into herself and found her mortal form.

As she opened her eyes for the first time in what seemed like eternity, she found herself in the familiar wooden cabin of Montauk, Grover frantically knocking outside. It was that day.

Quickly getting to her senses she got up, making to run out when she caught her reflection. Apparently, it was instinctive of her to appear 16, as she remembered herself to be. Glad she caught herself before she went out, she shifted her form to a younger version of herself and went out to meet the panic.

"Stop," she commands, voice gentle yet powerful. In that second time froze for everyone but Grover and Percy.

"P...p..Percy? W..who a..are you? and what have you done t..to Percy??" Grover bleated out, terrified of a being who could pause time but willing to be brave enough for his friend. It made Percy smile.

"It's me... Just.. a few years older," Percy said smiling softly. "It's been a rough year man. Let me see if I could...," again almost instinctively, she gives the satyr the memories he should have by the time they left. 

"Oh... oh my gods Perce, what happened?" Grover bleats distressed.

It took a bit of time to fill Grover in on what happened, but Percy needed people on her side and couldn't really wait to drag things out again. That she had the ability to restore their memories was god - or well - chaos sent really.

She had some sort of plan in mind, but not as specific as she needs it to be. For that she'd need Annabeth's help. And of course - her heart thuds heavily at the mere thought of his name - Luke's.

For an all encompassing second, she felt grief and agony intermingling with hope and relief so deep it chills and warms her all at once.

Luke had just died, and for that she could never forgive Kronos and Zeus. But.., Luke is alive, and for that she would spend the rest of her eternity ensuring that nothing like what she has been through would come to be again.

Taking a deep breath, she allowed time to flow once more. She let herself be dragged through what had happened 5 years ago. She watched her mom get taken from her, and though she knows she was not harmed it still rakes at her soul.

Firmly restraining her godly power where she knew it would be noticed, she did as she did before. Absently she notes the difference. How easy it was to move. How fluid her motions were. How instinctive it was to battle. She tore the Minotaur's horn with relative ease and killed it moments later.

Grover, this time awake due to her protection, whimpered from where he watched in the side lines but stood his ground. As the minotaur dissolved into golden dust, he hastily approaches Percy and together they made their way up the hill to Thalia's tree.

Another quest to do and promise to keep, Percy thinks to herself as she looks at the Tree. She watches camp then, weary yet determined and swears to protect them all.


End file.
